


Cold, Hot Lust

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Sex scene at the end. Warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: When they looked at each others eyes, the emotions they felt almost made their broken hearts whole





	Cold, Hot Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I'm referring to Evil Barry as Barry in this fic!!!!!

"You need to trust me..." Killer Frost said.  
Barry looks at her. "Believe me, I'm trying....But you still have Caitlin in you.."  
"And you have Barry in you too!" Killer Frost yells at him.  
Barry shakes his head.  
Killer Frost walks towards him. "I'm not your pet.."  
"I don't treat you as one...I'm giving you the opportunity to be a god..." Future Barry said, and with a sigh he looks down. "And gods...Kill..."  
Killer Frost took a deep breath. "I...Will..."  
Barry nods at her. "Good.."  
Killer Frost slowly starts to exit the room. Barry runs to block the entrance with his speed.  
"I don't look upon you as a pet.." Barry said.  
Killer Frost tries to leave.  
"But your not..." Barry said.  
"Then what am I to you..?" Killer Frost asked.  
Barry smiled. "My queen..."  
Killer Frost rolls her eyes, she walks away.  
He stops her again.  
"What do you want..?" She asked him.  
"What you want.." Barry said.  
Killer Frost looks at him. "What we both want is power, and we'll get that soon."  
Barry shakes his head. "But we both want something to come with that power...'  
She starts to leave.  
"Caitlin always loved Barry." Barry said.  
Killer Frost glares back at him, and hisses back at him. "Don't mention her."  
Barry smiled. "And you still do...."  
Killer Frost glares at him. "What are you trying to say?"  
Barry steps closer to her. "We both want to be gods sure. But doesn't every god need his goddess?"  
Killer Frost yells at him. "Don't pretend you care! Were both monsters..."  
"Look...But I need you..." Barry said.  
His villainous face starts to calm down a bit, a more subtle, softer version of him can already be seen. He starts to remember. Caitlin. Someone who he thought he hated.  
But he knew he didn't. Deep down, she was his head, someone his past self neglected. Someone he wouldn't neglect. Caitlin Snow was kind, self sacrificing, and was always a friend that would help.  
Having her broken self team up with him was also emotion for him. Because he lost Caitlin already, he lost the ones he loved.  
He was broken. He was alone. But Killer Frost changed that.  
"What do you mean...You need me?" Killer Frost asked. "We're already broken. We don't need each other, we don't love.."  
Barry then yells. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"  
Killer Frost then looks into his green eyes. The left eye is a shade of white, and the pain that those eyes hold is clear.  
"Your not..." Killer Frost said softly.  
He steps closer.  
"I need you..." He said.  
Killer Frost slowly gives in. "Me too..."  
As he steps closer, their faces almost touch. The painful eyes stare into her cold ice blue eyes, and they form an understanding.  
Killer Frost remembers Barry. She remembers how selfless he was, she remembers being in love with him as Caitlin Snow. She remembered how Barry was kind, and funny. And she tries to get rid of these thoughts, but they were there.  
When the two gods looked into each other's eyes, the emotions they felt almost made their broken hearts whole. The past and future came to be, as they saw the affection they had in the past they tried to forget, but also the pain in the present, and the desire in the future.  
With each hungry and needing look Barry leans in to kiss her, he phases his face in order to avoid the freeze.  
As their lips meet, heat seems to spark as Barry presses his lips into her cold ones, the warmth spreads around her, whilst coolness spreads on his face. Barry starts to press harder as they make out.  
Barry laughs quietly. "You didn't think that I wouldn't have known you wanted me already. Your crush on Barry Allen, it was obvious from the start, and that desire for him continues. You see me, a hotter, sexier version of him. And mmm, babe...So are you..."  
Killer Frost bites her lip. "Don't call me that..."  
Barry smiles, and then he raises his eyebrows. "You need someone to put you in your place..."  
As he speaks the seductive words, his arms wrap around her back.  
"Like Deathstorm...But I'm better..." Barry said smiling at her.  
Killer Frost smiles at him. "Mmm, but this wasn't part of the deal..I don't need someone to put me in my place...."  
Barry looks at her eyes seductively. "But you want to put me in my place..."  
As he said these words, she forms a smile. A smile of lust and desire. He walks behind her, fully examines her and takes in every look, before resting his head on her shoulders, and then he places his hand on her breasts, and he pushes them, she moans.He sighs and closes his eyes for a second, enjoying the moment. Barry then presses his face onto her, before sticking his tongue out and licking her cheek.  
"We'll see who wins..." Barry said softly.  
He then turns around, and ferociously grabs her closer, and locks his lips onto hers. Killer Frost moans into it, and Barry presses her against the wall.  
His warm lips press hard on her cold lips, as every touch is fierce, and soon he pins her to the wall trying to show his dominance.  
She tries to push back, but she slowly lets Barry be in charge, she moans with every push.  
Killer Frost breaks the kiss, and a seductive smile appears on her face. "I've caught you looking at my goods many times..."  
"I...Want...Them" Barry said kissing doing her neck. "I want to cum in you, and I want to hear you scream my name..."  
Every touch of his lips that kiss down her neck makes her moan. She craves for more, and puts her fingers onto his head, allowing him to kiss her breasts greedily.  
He takes her suit off. And she takes his shirt off. Barry gives her a seductive smile, before shoving her onto the bed, and laying himself onto her. Her body presses against his, and heat and cold seem to mix in, as Barry spreads her legs.  
They engage in a few more sexual things, they both reward each other with pure sweet sucking, before going to the end game.  
Killer Frost's moans echoes across the room."Harder...Fuck me...Barry.."  
Barely, under her breath, she smiles at the aggressive man that fucks her, and moans. 'We make a hell of a team..."


End file.
